Matthew Patrick
competed in Season 3 of Escape the Night, as a Detective. He placed 7th, and was the seveth person eliminated. He was later resurrected in Episode 7. He survived, and managed to Escape the Night. He returned for Season 4, this time as a Guardian Angel. As he failed to save Colleen Ballinger, he was sent back out of Purgatory. Description Season 3 Matthew Patrick was a competitor in Season 3 of Escape the Night. He is invited on an adventure taking place in the 1970's by Joey Graceffa, where they must rescue a town called Everlock. He portrays the Detective, and starred in 9 Episodes. Matthew was one of the most helpful and dedicated guests in Season 3, he was a physical beast, and had everything he needed to escape the night. He would often lead the group and do stuff for them, and the group would let him take over as they trusted him. In Episode 5, he died in a challenge against Manny Mua despite the group's desperate tries to sway the votes onto Joey Graceffa. He was beaten to death by the Strong Man, killing him. In Episode 7, he was revived and brought back to life as Joey and Safiya Nygaard settled on doing so when retrieving the Harp of Lazarous. From then on, he was stronger than he ever was having even more dedication to escape the night. He had to sit trough the death of his close friend Safiya, and had to compete in Episode 8 against his closest friend Rosanna Pansino. He ended up finishing first, but had to watch Rosanna die as a sacrifice. The odds were pretty low for Matthew in the final challenge, as it was Manny, Nikita Dragun and possibly Joey against him. However, Joey convinced the group to vote for themself. As they did so, the names of Manny and Nikita were drawn. After this, he was successful in defeating the Carnival Master with Joey, and Nikita. Together, the three were able to escape the night. Season 4 Matthew Patrick was a Guardian Angel in Season 4 of Escape the Night. Him and Nikita Dragun join the Society Against Evil, and together head into purgatory to help their friends after Joey Graceffa used the Guardian Angel stone. He starred in 1 Episode. Matthew returned for Season 4, dedicated to help his friends survive. He was chosen by Colleen Ballinger to guide her in the challenge, and even though they were winning, Matthew's fellow SAE member Nikita played dirty, knocking over Colleen's build. This caused the Minotaur to kill Colleen, and Matthew was sent back out of purgatory. Progress History Season 3 Strong Like a Demon - Episode 5 Only the men are eligible for elimination, and instantly, chaos breaks out. Despite their desperate attempt to sway votes their way, Matthew and Manny Mua are voted into the challenge. In the challenge, the two had to prove which one of them is the stronger link via tasks given out by the Strong Man. The competition tied, and the two had to break the tie in an arm wrestling game. Manny won, causing the Strong Man to bash Matthew's head in. Funhouse - Episode 7 The guests collect two lazarous coins and finally open the mysterious box found in Episode 3. After looking at the note inside of it, the guests are told that the two people who found the coins must settle on who to revive. Joey Graceffa and Safiya Nygaard did not think twice, and immediately chose to revive Matthew. Wicked Witches - Epiosde 8 Joey Graceffa, Manny Mua, Matthew Patrick and Rosanna Pansino are all cursed by the Witches and must undertake the Witches' gauntlet race. In the race, the four challengers must complete 4 tasks. As the men all move on, and complete the tasks, Rosanna is stuck on the first step, not being able to swallow the Witches brew. As all men complete the challenge, Rosanna is stabbed by all 3 Witches. Season 4 The Maze of Terror - Episode 6 Alex Wassabi and Colleen Ballinger are voted into the challenge. One Guardian must help the challengers in the death match, and as a result, Colleen selects Matthew, and Alex selects Nikita Dragun. While Colleen, and Matt were initially winning, Nikita plays dirty and throws over their Pathernon. Alex completes his build as he was given the lead, which sends Matt back out of Purgatory, and ends up having the Minotaur crush Colleen to death. Voting History Season 3 Season 4 Thumbnails Season 3 S3E4.jpg|MatPat in the Episode 4 thumbnail with Colleen Ballinger. S3E8.jpg|MatPat in the Episode 8 thumbnail with Rosanna Pansino. S3E10.jpg|MatPat in the Episode 10 thumbnail with Joey Graceffa. S3E12.jpg|MatPat in the Episode 12 thumbnail with Colleen Ballinger, Nikita Dragun, Joey Graceffa, and Manny Mua. Season 4 S4E6.jpg|MatPat in the Episode 6 thumbnail with Nikita Dragun. Trivia *Mathtew is the second person to be the helper for someone they voted into a challenge. **The first person is Justine Ezarik, who voted Andrea Brooks. *Matthew, besides Joey Graceffa, is the only survivor to lose a partner challenge. *Matthew never cast a vote for another guest after Episode 6, in Season 3. Category:Season 3 Guests Category:Survivors Category:Fourth Eliminated Category:Revived Category:Season 4 Guests